1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an e-paper device includes white particles and dark particles positioned in a containing component. The white particles and the dark particles have different types of electric charges. When the white particles are gathered at a viewing side, the white particles can reflect light projecting on the e-paper device, so as to enable the e-paper device to display a white color. On the other hand, when the black particles are gathered at the viewing side, the black particles can absorb light projecting on the e-paper device, so as to enable the e-paper device to display a black color. Through such an operation, the e-paper device can display an image.
The e-paper device consumes little energy. However, the application for the e-paper is limited due to its low color saturation and low brightness.
Thus, an important area of research in this field involves ways in which to overcome such problems of low color saturation and low brightness, so as to enable greater application of the e-paper device.